Snow-Snow Fruit
The Snow-Snow Fruit (ユキユキ実, Yuki Yuki Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate, and transform into snow at will, and turning the user into a Snow Human (雪人間, Yuki Ningen). "Yuki" (雪) means "snow". It was consumed by Monet which also turned her into a "Snow Woman" (雪女, Yuki-Onna), but with her death the fruit has returned to circulation. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn themselves into snow. Monet had an extreme level of resistance, if not outright immunity, towards cold, due to her Cursed Fruit's element, like Aokiji's Ice-Ice Fruit powers. While the two Devil Fruits have similar abilities, there are two major differences between this fruit and that of the Ice-Ice Fruit; Monet's intangibility for snow was not a solid form element unless it became compressed, and unlike Kuzan, Monet couldn't directly freeze her target solid. Weaknesses As a Logia, Monet could let physical attacks pass through her without injury and could only get wounded with the use of Armament Haki, Sea-Prism Stone and heat. Her attacks could also be stopped if her body was broken apart before she could execute her attacks. Furthermore, she could also lose control of her body's transformations if she became mentally unstable, as shown when Zolo cut her in half non-lethally; Monet was so overcome by fear of what would have happened if Zolo had imbued Armament in his attack that she could not put herself together right away, leaving her vulnerable. Other than that, she was also vulnerable to other standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage As a Logia, Monet could turn herself into snow to avoid attacks by letting them pass through her, or by floating around attacks. She could also manipulate the density of the snow to form solid snow barriers. These barriers are extremely hard, making it difficult to destroy them, but she could easily pass through her snow barriers, she also had the ability to weaken someone and make them lose consciousness by hugging them, using her cold body to sap their own body heat. By transforming into snow she could secretly hide in snowstorms, as seen when she followed Law Trafalgar through the Ice Lands without being noticed. She could also release a massive snowstorm to take advantage of the cold to weaken her opponents in a similar way. She also used her powers to change the battlefield into a snowfield so she could dive into the snow from her snowstorm to hide, move, trap and attack her enemies quicker. Attacks *'Igloo' (カマクラ, Kamakura): Monet forms a barrier of snow around a nearby person or object. The barrier is quite strong as it took Luffy several Haki-imbued punches while in Gear Second to break it. A "kamakura" is a snow hut. *'Ten-Layer Igloo' (カマクラ十草紙, Kamakura Jussōshi): Monet creates a snow hut with ten overlapping layers of Kamakura, ''which is obviously much stronger than a single-layered one. It was first used to trap Luffy, stalling him to allow more time for Caesar to escape. *'Snow Fence''' (雪垣, Yuki Gaki): Monet creates a solid snow wall. It can be used to block a doorway, as she did to stop Nami, Robin and Chopper from chasing after the giant children. It can however be destroyed by a strong swordsman like Zolo, who can slice steel. *'Perpetual Snow' (万年雪, Man'nen Yuki): Monet completely turns to snow and then proceeds to surround an opponent's body with the snow, weakening and immobilizing them with the severe cold she exudes. While the enemy cannot move, Monet then transforms into a large snow monster with long fangs made of solidified snow, which can easily rip through flesh and bone, although the enemy does not bleed due to the wound freezing from the cold bite. However, if the victim manages to grab a hold of Monet while she's biting them, as shown by Tashigi when fighting her, she will not be able to tear off the afflicted body part, though she can still injure them further by biting harder. *'Sword Snow' (たびら雪, Tabira Yuki): Monet freezes the feathers on her wings, transforming them into sharpened, solid snow-blades capable of clashing with Zolo's swords. **'Skin Sword' (肌刀, Hada Gatana): After Sword Snow, Monet uses her wing to attack her enemy, slashing with it as if it were a sword. *'Snow Rabbit' (雪ラビ, Yuki Rabi): Monet swings her wing to release numerous solid hardened snowballs with small rabbit-like ears, whiskers, and eyes. It was used against Tashigi but, since she dodged it with Shave, the offensive properties of the attack are unknown. *'Snow Storm' (雪嵐, Fubuki): Monet releases a stream of snow from her lips that quickly surrounds an enemy and traps them within a blizzard. It is very similar to Crocodile's Sables but it does not send people flying. Trivia * This was the first Logia fruit that was eaten by a canon female character. * Fitting in with the mythical creatures theme on Punk Hazard, this Cursed Fruit made Monet similar to a Yuki-onna, a Japanese spirit depicted as a woman that lures travelers into blizzards and freezes them to death. **Monet's description as a Yuki-onna in the manga also follows the trend of Cursed Fruit users being described as a something human, depending on the nature of their ability, although she was separately called a Snow Human in her early fight against Luffy. * This fruit is similar to the Ice-Ice Fruit as both are Logia Cursed Fruits and both are related to frozen states of water. References External links * Snow - Wikipedia article on snow in general. * Hypothermia - Wikipedia article about the effect that Monet's body has when she hugs someone. * Snowstorm - Wikipedia article about the storms that Monet releases during her fights. * Yuki-onna - Wikipedia article about the mythical creature that Monet's ability mimics. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia